Only Exception
by Broken Glass Love
Summary: Renee Swan had a reason for leaving. That reason's name is Embry Call, her son and Bella's half brother. This fact changes things for Bella. Because no werewolf, knowingly or unknowingly, would let their sister become a vampire. Will Embry and Bella find out they are siblings? Parings; JakexBells EmbryxAngela SamxEmily
1. First Mistake

**Hello friends, enemies, and my fellow team Jacob people. I just wanted to mention that we are like the coolest fandom ever since we can ignore the fact that Jacob creepily imprinted on his ex loves newborn daughter and continue to fantasize about Jake n Bells. 3 Well, onward and upward, here we go!**

Renee's Point of View: My First Mistake

I shouldn't have done it. What about Bella? Charlie? I loved him, I did. He was so young. I was so young. What was I thinking? I broke my promise, and with someone like Joshua Uley. Was I that mindless? Nothing had to come of it though. Joshua parties a lot, sees a lot of women, drinks. He might assume it was just an alcohol trip right? He didn't even see me leave last month. Look at me. A freshly twenty one year old woman who can't even keep her vows. I never saw myself becoming this... this... this... monster. There was no one but myself to blame as I waited in the hospital for my test results back. My friendly nurse with a Native American completion came back in. She held a sheet of paper in her hand and then read in aloud to me.

"Congratulations Renee Swan, you are pregnant." The young woman smiled at me. She should be having this kid, not me. I began to sob emotionally since I was full of hormones. Being a woman as well, the nurse could tell it wasn't tears of joy.

"Oh dear," she came to my side. I began to sob louder. Thankfully I drove all the way to the Makkah reservation so Charlie would never find out about my trip to the baby doctor.

"What am I going to do?" I sobbed. Then, I spilled everything to this friendly nurse. In return she told me about her life. Her name was Tiffany Call. She had always wanted a kid, but sadly she couldn't conceive one. It stopped her from even wanting to marry. Then, an idea hit me. If I could just get away from Charlie, give the baby to Tiffany, and take Bella somewhere far away, no one would have to know of the shameful things I did. As much as I cared for Charlie, it would hurt him more to know he had been betrayed. And the poor soul growing in my stomach deserved a heathy life as well. I couldn't give it that.

A few days later I had packed my bags, left Charlie, and taken Bella. We moved to Phoenix, Arizona. It was a perfect place to hide from La Push, Charlie, and Joshua Uley.

A few weeks later, I was showing. Thankfully, Bella was too young to notice. The people in the city didn't care too much. That was different from Forks.

A few months later, Tiffany Call came to pick up my son. I named him Embry, which meant "rules." I had broken many of them to conceive him, so it was painfully ironic. She had wondered if I would want him to know about me. I told her no, that it would inflict too much pain on the little boy. She nodded, smiled, and then she was on her way.

A few years later, Bella was moving back to live with Charlie. It was yet another selfish move on my part to take her from him. She was a teenager now, a Junior. She would like Forks, since she was so much like her father. I was going to travel with my new husband Phil. I really did like Phil, he was my second chance at normality. I wasn't going to blow it.

Looking back on my life now I knew only one thing for sure. My first mistake was not Embry, Joshua, Charlie, or Bella. It was letting myself believe that it would all be simple. That, was indeed my first mistake. But, it was going to be my last. No more mistakes.

**FYI: That was the Prologue. Please tell me what you think! Pleeeeeaaasse?**


	2. Bloodlines

**Hi! If you are reading this after the BS prologue I had rewritten so many times I had to take medicine for my stress level, then you are must understand that writing from Renee's POV is incredibly hard. I didn't want to make her a total slut, yet it had to fit together. With all the different images people paint of her, it's hard to keep up. Well I'm done with my rant now, the show must go on!**

Embry's Point of View: Bloodlines

My mom was making me clean my room. How lame is this! It a Friday afternoon, and Mom was still pissed at me for sneaking out with Quil and Jake to meet Bella Swan. When I explained it to her, she was fine with it until I said Bella Swan. Then she went all ape shit crazy on me and literally forced me into my room to clean up. It really was an inconvenience to know that my mother was mad at me. It gave me this little guilty feeling in the back of my head. That just made me angrier.

Lately, I've been feeling really angry. It was weird, since I was usually the only calm one around here. But Paul Lahote has been purposely pushing my buttons lately. That little fucker really must have a death wish. Teasing, taunting, and hanging out with Sam Uley was all he needed to do to make want to me kill him. I pounded my fist against my comforter that I was trying to pull over the bed.

"Damn it!" I cried angrily.

"Embry Weston Call!" My mother screamed at me. She bust my bedroom door open. "How dare you use those words in my house!"

"Sorry mom," I sighed. "I am just angry with Paul. He keeps saying these things to push my buttons."

"Like what?" She smiled encouragingly. Like hell I was gonna have a girl talk with her.

"Nothing," I shrugged my shoulders and got up. "Can I be done now?"

"If you answer one question," she replied.

"Sure," I sighed.

"Is it about your father?" She asked softly.

"Mom..." I trailed off. No one knew exactly who my father was. There was rumor that it was Billy, Quil Altera VI, or Joshua Uley. Each claimed to not even know my mother back then. I think that it's reasonable because I'm almost positive we moved here after I was born. But after awhile peoples memories fade. I wish they wouldn't though, because my mother was right. Paul kept repeating the same damn line. "Hey Call, ever wonder who you father is? Yeah, me too. Is it Black, Alterea, or Uley? I wonder... Haha." It made me want to kill him!

Mom, I need to..." I didn't know what was happening. All I knew is that I needed to leave this god damn house, now! I ran barefooted outside, and quickly dove into the woods, the strange angry shaking didn't stop. It was actually speeding up, getting more violent. This is fucking Paul's fault!

Then it stopped. But I had...paws? Big, grey/black paws and a big grey/black stomach and—

**Embry, you're a wolf. It isn't exactly rocket science dumbass.**

Paul, why is he in my head?

**Because I'm your fucking fairy god mother.**

What?

**I'm joking moron. It's the pack mind.**

Pack mind?

**Paul stop!**

Sam?

**Yeah it's Sam. Though not in the correct manner, Paul is right. You're a wolf, and this is the pack mind.**

Sam began to explain everything. From phasing to imprinting, I understood it all. One thing I didn't understand is the bloodline thing. I was so sure that my mother had never slept with any of the men here. But then how could I be a wolf? Sam and I gave each other a glance. I knew he could hear my thoughts. He knew that it was possible I was his brother.

**You are my brother now. Blood or not.**

**Are you two gonna kiss now?** Paul and Jared taunted.

**PAUL!** Sam and I roared.

**Sorry. **He mumbled.

I phased back and Sam handed me an extra pair of cut off jeans. Sam gave me a checklist of things to do. One, cut my hair. Two, try and hide my new tattoo that had just appeared from my mother. Three, meet up again tonight at eight. I did the first two things successfully. I cut my hair in the bathroom with a pair of crafting scissors and slipped on a T-shirt. My mother was upset when she saw my hair, and basically became a sobbing mess. At least she didn't see the tattoo.

"Embry what is wrong with you? What has been going on?" She cried.

"Mom, don't worry. I just cut it off because it was an inconvenience." I tried to put a smile on face. "It's not a big deal."

"Like hell it's not!" She never cussed until now. Looks like she's gone over the edge.

"Calm down mom. I promise it's all fine. I'm fine. See, I love you, and I'm fine." I pulled her into a hug. She quietly sobbed into my shoulder. Why are women so emotional?

By seven thirty my mother was asleep, and I was sneaking out my bedroom window. I raced to meet the pack. They hadn't told me what we were talking about. When I reached the forest edge, I could here Jared and Paul heatedly conversing about something. Sam wasn't here yet, and I didn't want to interrupt everyone else so I hung back. Thankfully Sam showed up soon enough and I began to approach everyone.

"Embry, before we get into this I want you to know it isn't personal." Sam...assured? No, it was more like a warning. Paul scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"We need to talk about Jacob. He's a direct descendant of Emphirum Black, so he meant to be our Alpha. If he isn't going to join us soon—" Sam stopped short upon seeing the look on my face.

Jake was going to phase? My happy go lucky best friend Jake with a crush on the worlds most sleep deprived looking teenager who I now know was in love with leeches? I could imagine Jacob with all of the new profound bones on our faces, and the short hair, and the anger. It wasn't Jake. But to hear he was supposed to be the leader of all this? That was much to confusing.

Sam continued, "If he isn't going to join us soon, we'll need to make him."

"No." It wasn't a shout or anything. Just a statement.

"Embry—"

"Do whatever the fuck you want Sam, but I'm not helping."


	3. Fixing Others

**Hello my gorgeous, fabulous, and amazing followers. I am unworthy of you. I have no betas for my stories and it is hard to see your own mistakes. I have been letting my friend go through them, but she's not the brightest. Anyways, I have decided about the POV's in this story. I think I will keep them in the family, meaning Sam, Bella, Embry, maybe Renee, and if I get more reviews/follows/favorites even Jacob though he's not part of the "family." Cuz that would be creepy. **

**Shout out to all of you only siblings out there. I envy you. I have an unimaginable amount of siblings and don't even get me started on when we all get together for Thanksgiving. Lets just say I have more brothers than sisters, and it's usually a free for all. From them I learned that the word "man" just means "overgrown boy". But this story is for you people who actually want siblings. I don't get it, but I respect it.**

**On with the show!...again.**

_Hey Mom,_

_It's me again. I really miss you, and the sun. But I'm doing a little better. Jacob and I have been hanging out more. Sometimes I worry he thinks to much of it though. He has enough on his mind. His best friend Embry has been giving him the cold shoulder. I feel so bad, I wish I could fix him. But he's to busy trying to fix me. Anyways, I hope you're having a better time than I am._

_Love, Bella_

I hit the send button. My mom was always needing me to email her, just so she knows I didn't try to kill myself when Charlie was out. She was always quick to reply. Except now, because she was replying at all. I waited ten, then twenty, then thirty minutes before I got a reply.

_That's too bad for Jacob. I'm sure this Embry has good reason. My day is going good. Phil got a promotion on the field._

_xxMom_

Weird. It took her that long to reply? I really don't understand. Maybe I should call her. I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and dialed her number quickly.

"Hey Mom." I spoke softly.

"Bella, why are you calling? Did you get my email?" She sounded frazzled.

"Are you okay?" I asked tenderly.

"Yes, Yes, of course. So, tell me about..." There was a long pause. "Embry,"

"Oh that? Well there is this whole cult thing going on with Sam Uley—"

"Sam Uley?"

"You know him?"

"I knew his father." I was sensing a gross understatement.

"Oh. Well yeah, so it consists of three, well now four boys. Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry. I really don't understand it at all. When I met Embry—"

"You met Embry?" Would she ever stop interrupting me?

"Yeah, just once. That was before it all. Anyways, when I met him, he was just the sweetest thing. He talked to me while Jake and Quil were wrestling around. It was a welcome distraction. I don't really like violence."

"He sounds nice," she sounded relieved. Why did she care so much?

"Yeah, I guess he was. But now, Jake says he's different. He doesn't show up for school, he cut off all his hair, even got a tattoo which Jake thinks is strange since Mrs. Call would never go for that."

"Oh."

"I guess that's it."

"Well I need to go now, but it was great to hear you voice sweetie."

"Bye mom."

"Bye sweetheart."

That had to be the weirdest conversation ever. Even weirder than when I first confronted...him, about what he was. I would tell Jacob about that later. Right now, I had to finish my literature paper so I can continue to pass my classes. I really wanted to just leave Forks, maybe go to college somewhere else. But then, Edward —I forced myself to think his name— would not know where to find me. Then I mentally slapped myself.

He's not coming back. Too much, too much, too much.

An hour later, I finished all my work and it was still early. Thank god for Saturdays. I grabbed my jacket and keys. I hurried in the truck and drove to La Push at lightning speed. I thought a lot on the way. I thought about what I had said about wanting to fix Jake. I have to admit, when I first met him my motives were purely selfish, but now...but now what?

"Bella!" Called the voice of the boy himself. I hopped out of my truck only tripping once.

"Hey Jake." I said as he gave me a bone crushing hug. He was getting stronger and taller.

"Are you on steroids?" I looked him over, he was already tall without his growth spurts.

"Yeah right, I have to look over my dad twenty four seven, when would I have time for that?"

"I don't really know but I'm sure—" I was cut off by a not so human growl. It was Jacob, and he was staring right at an approaching Embry.

"Embry? Oh my god. Is that you?" I was shocked I said that out loud. It just...slipped out. Surprisingly, he gave me a curt nod. Jacob said they didn't talk to "outsiders" so why was talking to me? He looked so different. Like I had told my mom I had only met him once. He had shoulder length hair, sort of tan skin with a bit of a pale hue, and pale green eyes that reminded me of my mothers for some reason. His eyes were so full of light, only for them now to be full of darkness. His hair was chopped off too and there was a strange circular tattoo on his arm.

"Jake man, I'm here to warn you. Don't listen to Sam, or Paul. Please you have to trust me, just don't. If they say anything to you about her," he looked down at me. Wow, I felt short. Why were the Quiluete boys so tall? "Or yourself, just ignore it. I have to go."

"What! Back to Sam?" Jake tensed as he replied angrily.

"No, man. Hell no. Back to my angry mother. She said I'm grounded 'till my hair grows back!" He chuckled. "See you two later, in the Garage?"

"Sure, sure," Jake called back. I looked right at him.

"I thought you said he was one of Sam's cult?" I asked Jacob once I knew Embry was out of human earshot. I Embry was a vampire like...him...then I would've had to wait longer.

"I was wrong. I never should've been so quick to judge. Embry's the nicest guy I know, and considering his past, you wouldn't think that right away." Jake sighed.

"I think you're right," I agreed. I understood Embry in a way. Everyone had something to say about my past. About my mother, or my family. Renee was a free spirit, albeit a hard one to control, but she was. Or at least that is how I chose to think of her. Many think she ran from Forks, but what was she supposably running from? People always looked at me funny. Even before I was...this...this shell, I was being judged. People mumbled things behind my back like, "She must be a freak like her mother, so cowardly." I'm sure Embry heard similar things.

Jake had told me about the predicament he was always placed in when people asked him things like "So where's your dad?" Jake had even told me a story about this one time when someone asked him that very question, and he answered, "Well, I imagine he could be drinking, or maybe sleeping, or sleeping with someone, or sitting in a wheel chair, or sitting around a table of Elders, I don't really know. But I sure hope he's thinking about me, feeling guilty." I felt for him, I felt for anyone with a hard life. I knew it well.

"Come on Bells, let's go in the Garage. I imagine that Embry will be escaping out his bedroom window any minute now." Jake chuckled. He placed his arm around me as it began to rain. It didn't get passed me that Jacob was a bit warmer than usual. I was going to ask, but I was sure he'd crack a joke about home thinking he was "hot" and I wasn't going to take that risk.

Once we were sitting in the Garage, which had officially become a proper noun, we began to talk about how long it would take for poor Embry's hair to grow back. It got me thinking about Embry's mother.

"What's Embry's mom like, if I'm aloud to ask?" I was wondering about that.

"Well, she's a bit secretive about certain things, if you know what I mean. Once, Embry and I were sitting in the dining room in his house and I made a comment about imagining what Ms. Call had to go through while carrying him –since he's such a pain–, and then I heard Ms. Call drop a plate or something in the kitchen area. It was weird. There are all these little things about her that don't make sense. But she's from the Makah reservation, so she fits in to all the people who don't look at the little things." Jake finished off, a heavy look in his eyes. I was almost positive he was thinking of his own mother. I slid next to him on the wooden tool bench we were sitting on and gave him a squeeze. He shouldn't have to go through this kind of thing. No one should. After a while I got to thinking about Embry again. Then I spoke and said, "It's strange, how everyone thinks he's part Quiluete. That would make him totally Native, but he looks more like a half pale face to me. He has lighter skin and green eyes. Isn't that a bit weird?"

"I guess so," Jake agreed after a bit of thought. "Embry is almost positive that his mother moved here after he was born. But then why wouldn't Ms. Call say anything?"

"I don't know," I murmured thoughtfully.

"Me either," a voice spoke from the Garage's entrance. It was Embry, standing in only a pair of cut off shorts. I felt so guilty about talking about him behind his back. I stood up quickly and walked right up to him.

"I'm sorry, it's just I can be so curious sometimes and I wanted something else to think about other than my own life and I—" he cut me off in the middle of my apology.

"It's fine. When Jake first told me you were the infamous Renee Swan's daughter I wanted to know a bit more about you as well." He smirked.

"Actually she got married again, her name's Renee Dwyer." I grumbled.

"Oh, well don't you sound happy about it. It's okay. I totally get it. Family sucks. Anyways," he walked out of the rain and sat on the hood of Jacobs car-in-progress. "I heard you two were making progress on the motorcycles."

"We're almost done building." Jake confirmed.

"Wrong!" I laughed. "Jake is almost done building them, I'm almost done handing him the wrong tools," Embry laughed at my pitiful tool assessments. Jake was about to argue but then I smile slowly rose on his face and he too fell onto the floor with laughter. Everything was great, until I felt someone watching. Out of the small window near the ceiling, I saw Sam Uley watching us.

I fought the urge to storm out there in the rain and slap him.

I couldn't fight it though, and I ran out into the rain just in time for Jake and Embry to catch a glimpse of me dashing out the door.

**I was so inspired by my new reviews that I literally danced around my house...My poor little dog thought I was dying (I'm not a very good dancer). Review! Please, and I promise I won't scare my little dog anymore! Please?**


	4. Recovering

**Hello fabulous followers of 2014! So, I'm posting a shortie chap today. Sorry about that! I just was so eager to post! Sue me.**

**Embry Point of View**

Shit. Isabella Marie Swan—who was now officially my friend— was about to confront Sam freakin' Uley. I was still kinda reeling from everything in my head, so I must've not noticed him. Now I felt stupid. But I was too angry to really care about feeling stupid. He said we were "brothers" now. Albeit pack brothers, but he said it was all the same. Then why can't he just god damn trust me? I'm not going to flip a lid because Bella drops something, or Jake laughs at something. I'm actually pretty stable if you ask me. It's not like I'm Paul or anything. Of course I haven't mastered the whole thing yet, but I know my own limits. Talking to actual people isn't pushing them. It's more like making everything easier. Like the familiarity of it all just makes everything feel the same as before. The Garage was the most familiar place for me.

"Sam!" I heard Bella yell from outside. Shit, shit, shit. I got off the ground and ran as quick as possible towards them.

"Come on Bella," I pleaded with her. Bella whipped around to look at me. She gave me one look, and I knew I was in trouble.

"What? Why should I? I don't know what's happening but I don't like it! This isn't even remotely normal!" She shouted at Sam and I.

"You would know," Sam commented. He was hinting at the Cullen's. Was that aloud?

"What do you mean, 'I would know?" She screeched. Jacob made his appearance then, standing behind her, gently tugging on her arm.

"Bells, leave it alone. Come on," thankfully he was on the right page.

"What I mean is, you hung out with the Cullen's enough to know," Sam spoke so calmly it was eerie. We all looked at him. Bella began to clutch her mid section as if she was holding it together. But, the most disturbing part was Jacob. He was shaking, so hard I thought he'd combust right there in front of us all.

Holy.

Mother.

Of.

God.

This was Sam's plan. He figured if he could get to Bella, he could get to Jake. No, Jake can't be a part of this. He doesn't deserve it. I can't just let it happen. I couldn't do that to Bella either, leech lover or not, she was my friend.

"Jake man, stop it. He's doing it on purpose. You're doing what he wants," I tried to calm him down.

"It's not what I want Embry," Sam glared at me. "But it's what we all need." I could tell he really was sorry, but I didn't care. Jacob was the closest thing I had to a brother right now.

"Just calm down Jacob," I tried again. I knew there was only one person left who could calm him down.

"Bella," I gasped desperately. She looked up with tear filled eyes. Was she that broken up over Edward Cullen? "Get him calmed down. Please, you have to help him."

Bella looked at Jake. He had just begun to shake more when she begged him, "Jake, hey, stop that. I'm here. Stop," then he slowed a little. Love was strange. Too bad it's also one sided in his case.

"Embry, you're only slowing it down." Sam warned as he ran off into the forest.

When we were all back in the Garage, Jacob looked like he was having post dramatic trauma. Bella had a hand on his forehead, worrying over how warm he was. "You're like 100 degrees!"

"Shouldn't you be worrying about other things?" I asked as I walked over to sit across from them again.

"You mean like why you and Sam were speaking in code, or why Jacob was shaking like a wet dog," I interrupted with a short laugh. It was raining out there and technically he was a dog, just not yet. "And I was stupid enough to think that I could have one day where I wasn't holding myself together at the seams?" She grumbled. Jake looked up then, a sad glint in his eyes.

"I know how that feels," I murmured. "My mother acts as if she doesn't know who my own father is. It is so incredibly annoying that I can't just go a day without thinking about it. Who gets pregnant by someone they don't know and then actually keeps the baby? Sometimes I wonder if I'm related to her at all." Bella suddenly got a weird look on her face. She was deep in thought I think.

"Do you have any records of birth, or photographs of you when when you were really little?" She asked. She didn't look sad anymore. She looked determined.

"Yeah, of course. We have a whole garage full of that crap." I replied easily.

"Hey Jake?" She turned towards him.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you want to help Embry find out who his dad is?" She didn't make it sound like a question.

"Wow, you seem determined. Sure, I'm in."

"Embry, when does your mother work?" Another question from Bella.

"Um, every week day between two pm until seven thirty starting this week,"

"Cool. We'll be at your house after school tomorrow then." She beamed.

"Alright then," I agreed.

After the weekend my schedule was the same each day. Wake up, pack meeting, look through a bunch of crap in the garage with Bella and Jake, do pack patrolling, repeat. We hadn't found anything interesting in the garage. There was one thing Bella was determined to find, and it was my birth certificate. But all she found over the course of the week were a few baseballs, a Pokemon card, a cricket, a soccer ball, and skies. None of which held any useful information. When Saturday rolled around, I was dead tired.

"I can't believe this!" Bella threw down a box from my garage shelf with a bang. "How can a person not have a birth certificate?"

"Figures," I grumbled.

"Maybe we can get you a blood test?" She offered.

"No!" I said too quickly. My blood wasn't exactly normal. Bella didn't know that though.

"Why not?"

"My mom would have to agree. Plus, us Quileutes aren't supposed to do that stuff." I made up some lame excuse off the top of my head. I'm glad Jacob wasn't here today to contradict me.

"Oh, that's too bad." She sighed.

"So, where did you say Jake was?" I tried to change up the conversation.

"He's sick." Bella informed me.

"With a fever?" Please say no, please say no.

"Yep, Billy said its pretty bad. I won't be able to see him for a while." Damn it! After everything I did to keep it from happening.

"Bella, I have to go. I just remembered that my mom wanted me to bring her food to work." I stated as calmly as possible.

"No you don't." She rolled her eyes.

"What?" I was confused.

"Deal with Jacob. Whatever's going on, you can deal with it. Sam and you aren't exactly friends, but that doesn't mean you don't know what's going on. You all disappear for a bit, get 'sick' and then come back with tattoos and a heavy look in your eyes. I don't understand but you do. You need to help him and I get it. Go," She encouraged. I gave her a smile. She was broken, for sure, but she was recovering. I was glad, since I'm sure she will be the only thing to help Jake to recover after this fall out.

**Cliff Hanger! Sort of. I already have some of the next chapter written. Review and I honest to god will post sooner!**


End file.
